Yoh! You baka! a Shaman king story chapter 1
by Mathster0598
Summary: Anna tries to make out with yoh, but yoh disagrees with anna!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Yoh! You baka! A shaman king story! Chapter 1

A.N: My first fic! This going to be 3 part chapter

Disclaimer: do not own shaman king!

One day on the funbari inn, Yoh Asakura the shaman king was eating dinner, when suddenly Anna his fiancée came storming down the kitchen and said "Yoh? Said Anna "What do you think of me?" Anna said. Yoh with shock eyes Yoh said to Anna with an awkward voice and said "What? I think of you as my loving and sometimes horrible fiancé". Anna blush and said "You haven't change a bit did you." Yep! Yoh replied. Anna then took Yoh hands and then took Yoh upstairs, "Anna! Where are we going! My dinner! It will be spoiled!"said Yoh "Leave it and lets go to my room!" Anna replied with a passionate voice. When they got to her room, Anna then locked the door and said "Now, Took off your clothes!" Anna said bossingly. Yoh was so shock and just stand there with a blank expression. Anna got angry and took off Yoh clothes by force, Yoh standing naked with a blank expression didn't even notice Anna taking off his clothes! (Yoh is so clueless!). Anna then took off her clothes and laugh at Yoh blank face, "hahaha! "You're still standing their!" Anna then sucked Yoh member and Yoh screamed with pleasure then he snap out at his blank face state and then looked at Anna Sucking his member and said "Anna! What are you doing! Im sucking your ***** of course! Anna replied. Yoh got angry and push Anna to the wall which made Anna cry. Yoh! Why did you push me! Said Anna Yoh looked at his naked fiancé and look at her with disgust and said Anna…. #$Booom!$ #$ slap! Yoh didn't notice Anna walking towards him and slam his hand towards his face! Yoh then left the room and left Anna there crying!

To be continued…..

Did you like this? Pls review! and read the next chapter!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Yoh! You Baka! A shaman king story! Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's been a long time since I updated this chapter! About three months! I've been busy in school lately and hadn't had time to update this story! Problems there, problems here! It's enough to make you crazy! But As Yoh Asakura says "There is no use in worrying on things that you can't control". Thank you to those people who reviewed chapter 1! I dedicate this story to you all!

A.N: Do not own Shaman king!

(For now! Hehehehe! XD :P)

Yoh's POV

Damn Anna! Why does she did that! Now! I can't stop thinking about her!

She knows that we are not even married yet! Why does she need to do that! I know I love her and she also loves me, but were not ready to hehem….. make love yet! Yoh blush at what he thought and stared at his dinner.

Anna's POV

Yoh…. do you even love me! I show affection to you and you rejected me! You will pay! I swear! You will pay! *sob*.

End of POV's

Yoh went down stairs and continued eating his dinner, when suddenly a big crash was heard. He hurriedly went to it's location and what he found surprised him. Anna was wincing in pain at the bottom of the stairs. Anna was so blinded by tears and rage, that she didn't payed attention on walking down the stairs. Yoh was shock and went to Anna. Anna! Are you ok?! said Yoh, but she didn't respond. Anna was badly hurt and her arm was bleeding. Yoh panicked and teared his own shirt and tied it to Anna's arm to stop the bleeding. Anna… said Yoh softly, I should send you to Faust's clinic so that he can heal your wounds. Anna still wincing in pain, cried. Yoh was shock that Anna cried. He thought Anna was as Cold as Ice, but she was crying. Yoh felt somewhat guilty, because he was responsible for this. If only he tried to make love to Anna, this wouldn't have happen .Yoh couldn't take it anymore and hug Anna. Anna was shocked, but she only wrapped her arm around him and said "Yoh…." Yoh hug Anna tightly and whispered to her ears "I love you". Anna smiled at this and kissed Yoh softly on the lips. Yoh was stunned at this because this was their first kiss.

They broke their kiss and stared at each other. Yoh stared at her and noticed blood stains on his shirt. He forgot about Anna accident. He quickly carried Anna (Bridal Style!) to Faust's clinic. Anna was shocked at this but he let him carry her. He carried Anna and ran towards Faust' clinic. Faust's clinic was only 5 blocks away. He ran so fast that he only took 1 min to arrived at Faust's clinic. Yoh Knocked at Faust's Door and when Faust opened his door, he quickly went inside without saying hello to Faust. Yoh placed Anna on the table. Faust was stunned and surprise when he saw Anna drenched in blood. What happen Yoh? ask Faust. She fell from the stairs, I found her wincing in pain and carried her here! Is she going to make it!? Yoh was worried about Anna's condition. Let me look at her. Faust looked at Anna condition while Yoh was staring at Anna worriedly. Yoh… said Faust, you should take sit and a take a rest. Anna is not going anywhere, I while do everything I can to heal Anna. Yoh nodded and sat on the sofa and took a rest.

When Yoh woke up, he saw Anna smiling at him. He hugged Anna tightly and kiss her on the lips. Anna kiss you back and hugged him tightly. Their kisses were very passionate and intense. They didn't notice Faust watching them. Ummmmm….. *Cough2x* hello? Yoh? Yoh heard Faust and hurriedly push Anna softly. Ahhhh Faust! How long have you been there? Yoh was blushing. Ever since you and Anna hugged. Yoh and Anna blush. Faust, if you tell anyone about this your dead! Anna said pointing at Faust. Faust fearing for his life, nodded. By the way Anna, are you ok? ask Yoh. Im ok now thanks to Faust. Arigato Faust-san! said Yoh while smiling.

It's getting late Yoh, we should get going .Thank you Faust, for everything. Anna wink at Yoh. Yoh blushing said goodbye to Faust. Faust confused said goodbye to them and led to the door. Anna and Yoh walk towards their home blushing. When they got home, Yoh cleaned his left-over dinner and wash the dishes. Yoh was happily humming a song when suddenly out of nowhere, Anna bare naked hugged Yoh and kissed him on the lips. Yoh was surprised at this but he only moaned in delight. Anna was unbutton Yoh's shirt and unzipped his pants. Yoh moan and he felt his member hardening. Yoh massage Anna's breast and caused Anna to moan. Anna finish unbuttoning and unzipping Yoh's clothes and remove Yoh boxers. Yoh's member pointed at Anna and…..

To be continued….

Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Chapter 3 will be post soon!

R&R! Jane!


End file.
